the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley Katchadorian
Ashley Katchadourian was a member of the Overland Park Cheer Squad most known for being the victim of a verbal attack by Trisha Cappelletti because she was visiting Pearl Harbor with her family instead of watching the door during the events that transpired in Episode 1. Trisha's attack contradicts her comments in Episode 1 when she states that Ashley was in charge of snacks, and not the door. Trisha finally realizes her mistake in Episode 12 after Brittnay Matthews points out that Ashley is actually in charge of snacks. She attempted to transfer to Atchison High but was unable to as it was too far away. She is now back in Overland Park but keeps a low profile. Personality Ashley seems like a friendly person who seems like a normal teenager but can be very emotionally fragile as she is shown to be in tears after Trisha had yelled at her for no reason. She is shown to suffer from depression, most likely from being in the crossfire of the numerous feuds relating to the cheer squad, and always seems to be the butt of the joke. She is more laid-back than the cheer squad, and is also shown to be airheaded, though less exaggerated than Trisha, and is seen as a doormat to more domineering people, such as Brittnay. Relationships Justin Michaelson Justin Michaelson and Ashley had been dating through out Season 1. In Episode 12, Justin took Ashley to Prom, and when Brittnay's date, Connor Devarnan, leaves her, Brittnay gets mad and storms into Prom and forcefully makes out with Justin. Ashley sees them making out and says "Um, that’s my boyfriend." Trisha replies saying "Yeah, That’s what you get, Ashley Katchadourian" (Reminding her that it was her fault that Deandra's arms got ripped off in Episode 11 because she wasn’t watching the door.) which causes her to run away crying. At the end of Episode 30 Jenna Darabond is seen making out with Justin Michaelson, which possibly means that he is either cheating on her, or they broke up. This is later confirmed in season 3, where it is confirmed that Justin is dating Jenna Darabond throughout the season. Trisha Cappelletti Trisha Cappelletti had a lot of issues with Ashley in early episodes and blamed her in Episode 11 for the series of events that led up to Deandra getting her arms ripped off. After sending her off crying, Trisha continues to hold this grudge against her all the way through to the Homecoming dance where Brittnay makes out with Ashley's boyfriend, Justin. While Trisha believes Ashley is getting what she deserves, she is later reminded that Ashley was in charge of the snacks and not the door, which makes her regret speaking to her as such. Trisha believes they are friends even after how she went off at her, but Ashley actually hates her and is in league with the rival Atchinson cheer squad in part because of her mistreatment. By season 5, however, their relationship seems to have improved. Ashley is a bit nervous around Trisha, but they seem to get on much more pleasantly. And Trisha Cappelletti even comments to Trisha 2 that Ashley is 'the best'. Implying that they have since patched up their relationship and are on much better terms since their conflict. Overland Park Cheer Squad It is assumed that Ashley hates the cheer squad after being attacked by Trisha, because in the end of Episode 15, Ashley offers help to Rachel and Judith with their problems involving the cheer squad. The Atchison High Cheer Squad runs into Ashley at the end of Episode 18, and she offers to help them with the Overland Park Cheer Squad, as she did with Rachel and Judith in Episode 15. In Episode 21 she is at cheer-practice and it is evident that she is in league with them, because she gets a call from Tanya Berkowitz. They are later seen in Episode 22, but that “gossip” Ashley said she had, didn’t have anything to do with the cheer-squads routine. In Episode 28, the first part of the Season 2 finale, she joins the Atchison High Cheer Squad. Appearance Ashley is shorter than most of the girls and has brown hair with blue streaks in it. Despite her appearance, Trisha says she is Japanese. Outfits In Episode 15, she is featured wearing a long coat and shades, the coat appears to be that of which is usually worn by Jonathan Getslinhaumer. In Episode 21, she's seen wearing the pink Overland Park cheer-uniform for the first time. In the first episode of season 5, Ashley is seen wearing a pink and purple flight attendant's uniform with a pink neckerchief as part of her work uniform. Biography In Episode 1, Deandra walks into the bathroom and is asked who let her in.Trisha wonders why Ashley, who is in charge of snacks, is letting people in the bathroom without consulting the cheer squad. Trisha continues to pursue this conflict up until Episode 11 when Deandra gets her arms ripped off a girl with hopes and dreams. Ashley then comes back from her vacation and is berated by Trisha who blames her for Deandra getting her arms ripped off. However, at prom when Brittnay makes out with her boyfriend, Trisha is reminded that she is actually in charge of snacks and that it is Jenna Darabond who is in charge of the door. Because of Trisha's attack, Ashley spends season two coming up with a plan to get back at her and the rest of the cheer squad, and joins their rivals team and steals their routine for Cheer Nationals, but all fails when Overland Park wins the competition. In the beginning of season three, Jenna Darabond makes her return and sets straight all the confusion about who really was in charge of the door, and admits she called herself Ashley to fool Deandra into using the bathroom, thus causing the chain of events that would make up the whole series. Trisha apologized to Ashley for yelling at her. Whenever Brooklyn Katchadourian, her sister, appears, mentioning that Ashley spends her time at home suffering from severe depression from what happened, stating that it's so bad their mother tries mixing Zoloft into her chocolate milk in the mornings, but it doesn't help. For the duration of season three, Ashley is mostly seen with other students following the hipster fad that was started up by Jenna Darabond. Despite the latter being the one whose plans caused her to be yelled at by Trisha and her own later plans against the cheer squad with the opposing cheer squad in season 2. However, by the end of the season, Ashley is a part of a group who agree they haven't had any fun since they began following Jenna's hipster fad, and they all agree they should just enjoy what they like, no matter how mainstream it is. In episode one of season five, Ashely is seen interning as a flight attendant on the plane that the rest of the main cast is taking to France as part of a summer work program. During the time she is onscreen, she takes the order of Jayna Van Buren to fetch her a cup for her drinks. Later on, she also has a brief talk with Mackenzie, Brittnay, Trisha, and Trisha 2 about how they are seated in an exit row. So they are in charge of watching the door in case of an emergency. Trisha has a brief laugh about the irony that Ashley is asking all of them to watch the door, but then pleasantly agrees to do so and Ashley goes on with her work. With Trisha and Trisha 2 making comments about how nice she is. Episode Appearances Character Blogs *Ashley's First Therapy Session Trivia *It's possible that when Ashley was being created, the makers decided to make her last name a pun on her having to "watch the door". Ashley "Katch-a-dour-ian"/"Catch-a-door-ian". *Despite being blamed for not watching the door, Ashley actually works with snacks, not the door. But admits in Episode 11 that she knows she was supposed to be watching the door since Jenna was sick. *In Episode 3, Mikayla mentions that she has gymnastics with Ashley's younger sister, Brooklyn Katchadourian. *She is one of the most well-known characters in the series, not because of her own accord, but because of Trisha's infamous line: "Ashley. Katchadourian. You were supposed to be watching the door." *Ashley is bottom right of the cheer pyramid and is referred to by that by Mackenzie Zales. *Episode 21 is the first episode Ashley wears the cheerleader uniform. *She is the only cheerleader who doesn't wear the cheer-uniform most of the time. *She is the only member of the Cheer Squad that is a freshman. *She is the only member of the cheer squad that has joined another cheer squad. *Ashley replaced Taylor McDevitt on the cheer squad. *She has the deepest natural female vocal range. Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Cheer Squad